Pikuseru Pureya
Pikuseru Pureya (Pixel-kun) is an OC made by Demonic BB. He is an avid gamer and translate games into Japanese in his freetime...as well as play games, that is. Appearance Pixel-kun wears Male Uniform #5, has blue eyes and dark blue tattoos on his face, as well as black hair. He also has a birthmark on his lower chest that kinda looks like a Gamecube logo. Relationships Desmond Blake Desmond and Pixel-kun are cousins who share a love for gaming. They often help each other out, play together or fight against each other in video games. Xavier Munroe Xavier and Pixel-kun are good friends. He sometimes gets invited over to play party games with Desmond and Pixel-kun. Sōsharu Gema Pixel-kun met Gema during a random online session. They began travelling together and Pikuseru began to develop a crush on her. He never tells her though, because either he's busy with games or he's just shy. Or both. Probably both. Trivia * Pixel-kun saw the movie Pixels. He thought it was a good movie, but it focused too much on action, leaving some plotholes open. * He once entered in a game contest and won 3rd place, getting him a bronze coloured Gamecube with Sonic Adventure DX. * He has a blog where he posts game/console/gaming accessory reviews, tips and glitches, as well as a giveaway every month. * He doesn't really care for love much. 100 Questions! * Please tell us your name. ' Pikuseru Pureya. Pixel-kun for short. * '''When is your birthday? '''November 29. The date that pong came out. * '''Your blood type? '''AB * '''Please tell us your three sizes? '''No thanks. * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''My parents are avid gamers and my cousin, Akuma, likes gaming too. He taught me how to make my own music, therefore I replace music in games with my own. * '''What's your occupation? '''Simple. Gaming. With a bit of hackery on the side. * '''Your favourite food? '''Steak pie. * '''Favourite animal? '''Goat. * '''Favourite subject? '''Language. * '''Dislike subject? '''Math. * '''Is there a boy you've been thinking about? '''No. Of course, if you're referring to Link, then yes. * '''Do you enjoy school? '''Yeah. It's nice. * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''Gaming Club, yeah. * '''What's your motto? '"If a girl doesn't see the good in you, she's not good for you." * 'Your special skill? '''I'd have to say Gaming. * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''My pokeball. Inside is a few of momentos from my past. My first console, my first game, etc. * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Gamer! * '''Your forte? '''Gaming. I once placed third place in a contest. * '''Your shortcomings? '''Hmmm...I'd say Gym. * '''Places in your memories? '''There's this old arcade in Buraza. I always sneak in. * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Cappuccino. * '''How good can you swim? '''Eh, so-so. Not so good at floating. * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''1 minute, 30 seconds. * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''Gaming! * '''Disliked food? '''Not a fan of white chocolate. Gives me bad gas. * '''Anything you want most currently? '''To place first in a game contest. * '''Afraid of heights? '''Kinda. * '''Dislike thunder? '''Nah. It makes battles ''all the more thrilling. * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Depends if there's a boss fight or not. * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Pencil, of course. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Pancakes with syrup or butter. * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''Depends if it's in a horror game or not. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''I can play the trumpet. Me and Akuma once did a trumpet remix of Megalovania. People liked it. * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Indoor. * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''I don't have any sisters. * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Of course. I use it to play games or arrange small contests. * '''How long is your commute to school? '''10–15 minutes. 20 if there's a traffic jam. * '''Do you have more friends than most? '''Depends. If online, yes. * '''Your favourite sports? '''Does eSports count? (Author's Note: Seriously, does it?) * '''How good can you cook? '''Good. I create pancake art of my favourite game characters. * '''Favourite colours? '''Cyan and blue. * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''Well, no. * '''How tall are you? '''5'7. * '''Shoe size? '''9'10"! * '''Your dreams? '''I dream of becoming the lord of gaming...and completing Kaizo Mario. It haunts me to this day. * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''As long as I can dress up as Link and the bride dressed up as Zelda. * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''No. * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''Of course not. * '''Bed time? '''9:45. * '''Wake up time? '''6:15. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Bed. * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''When I'm playing a video game, of course. * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''Play on the Wii. * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''I don't even know what soba is. (Author's Note: Really, I don't.) * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''Right. * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''I once unlocked all weapons in Hyrule Warriors. * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''I forgot to save in a game of Undertale and I had to begin from Sans...and I was in Genocide that time...I can still hear those Gaster Blasters... * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''PonPonPon... * '''What's your favourite flower? '''Tulip. * '''What's your favourite saying? ''"On my business card, I am a corporate president. In my mind, I am a game developer. But in my heart, I am a gamer." Satoru Iwata said that, lord rest his soul. * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '''I don't have one, sorry. * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Miku's song, Senbonzakura. * '''And summer? '''Megalovania. * '''What about fall? '''Seeing the leaves fall all around me. * '''And then the winter? '''Ice levels. * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''To the future, to see where gaming has led us. * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''Depends if it's game related or not. * '''What's your allowance? '''25 yen. * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '"You're really good at gaming." * '''What are your hobbies? '''Gaming. Be it on PC, Console or Handheld. * '''Tell us your weight. '''155 lbs. * '''What are you capable of? '''Traversing half of Undertale while blindfolded. * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''Triforce Pyjamas! * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''No. * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Take all my consoles and hug them together. * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''Eat, sleep, game, repeat. * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''My pokeball. It holds all my memories. * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Japanese. * '''How do you commute to school? '''Bike. * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Play one last game. * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Check on my pokeball. * '''Where are you living right now? '''In Buruza, close to that old arcade I told you about. * '''What kind of place is it? '''It's a nice place. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''I managed to glitch a game and got to the credits faster. * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''I lost my 3DS. * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Yeah, they're so thrilling! * '''How's your eyesight? '''50/50! * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''Christmas! * '''What job do you have in school? '''Student. * '''What do you do in your freetime? '''Gaming. * '''How long do you study every day? '''45 minutes. * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''Akuma to give advice. Game wikis to get advice. * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Video games. * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''A successful CEO. * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''No, not really. * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''School lunch. * '''How many friends do you have? '''Hmmm...1. * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''I often go through the more beautiful route. * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''Depends on the genre. * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''It was very long. Category:Students Category:Gaming Club Category:OCs Category:Males Category:3rd Years